Godzilla: King of the Pocket Monsters
by WriterRA01
Summary: After a portal appears above Monster Island, Godzilla and several others are sent to another dimension. Meanwhile in the Pokemon world, a mysterious Pokemon is wrecking havoc in several cities. Will Godzilla and the others get back home? Who is this mysterious Pokemon? (On permanent hiatus)
1. A Mysterious Portal

I do not own Godzilla or Pokemon.

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

 _June 28, 1999_

The Bonin Islands, also known as the Monster Islands, were an archipelago south of the country of Japan. There, creatures known as Kaiju dwelled. Kaiju such as Rodan, Angurius, Gorosaurus, Godzilla, and more. They were mostly "peaceful" monsters who didn't attack unless provoked, or if they woke up on the wrong side of bed. But even if they were angered, they couldn't leave because of the island group's electromagnetic dome which prevents them from escaping.

 _Monster Islands Military Base_

"Beep Beep Beep Beep"

A screen in the control room flashed a bright red as beeps sounded from the computer.

"We're picking up an anomaly at the north island," a soldier announced to the person next to him.

"Zoom in on the anomaly," ordered the man.

The screen zoomed in as the man stared intensely at the anomaly. An image of a giant black hole appeared as several more alarms began to appear.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!"

"SEVERAL MORE DISTURBANCES IN THE OTHER ISLANDS!"

"THE ELECTOMAGNETIC DOME HAS SHUT DOWN!"

"THERE ARE HIGH ENERGY LEVELS COMING FROM THAT BLACK HOLE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Everyone in the room panicked as they had never thought something like this would occur (even though weirder things have happened), but the man still stayed calm despite all the chaos that was unfolding.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" a soldier asked in a distressed tone.

"Evacuate the archipelago, prepare the Gotengo," the man replied in a gruff tone.

"Yes sir."

 **Gotengo Launch - Keith Emerson**

Soldiers and other personal started running out of the building, heading to the evacuation sites. Meanwhile, Captain Douglas Gordon with a small team headed towards the hanger. In that hanger was a giant high-tech airship with a huge drill at the front. Gordon and his crew boarded the ship.

"Alright men, get to your stations!" ordered the Captain.

The ship began to whir as lights flickered throughout the ship.

"Open, hanger, doors!"

"Opening hanger doors," replied one of the crew members.

"Release the clamps!"

"Releasing clamps," another crew member replied.

The engines purred as the Gotengo hovered out of the hanger, on to the runway.

"All systems are normal. 3, 2, 1... LAUNCH!"

The engines roared as the Gotengo took off. Heading towards the worm hole.

* * *

 **Baby Godzilla's Theme - Akira Ifukube**

A large charcoal grey lizard with sharp dorsal fins heard a whirring close by, he turned and saw a giant hole, hovering above a nearby island. He cautiously approached it, not knowing what to expect.

After the death of his father, Godzilla Senior 3 years ago, he decided to, unlike his father, leave the humans alone. He was raised by humans when he was a baby, they protected him from the dangers that wanted to hurt and kidnap him.

After that, they gave him to Godzilla Senior. He lived a good life at Birth Island, there was a lot of space to play around in, plenty of strange devices made by the humans that made him giggle, a lot of food (maybe too much food), and he was growing quickly. His adopted father protected him from those who want to harm him and destroy the world. Such as SpaceGodzilla who kidnapped him. Luckily, he was saved when Godzilla Senior defeated him.

Then, his home was destroyed. He didn't know where to go, so he went to go where he thought his mother was. While heading there, he was attacked by a demonic monster, he could still remember how it taunted him while it was torturing him. But, when the island was destroyed, he had a huge growth spurt, and was given new powers. So, he was able to stand his ground against the attack. He finally met up with his dad, but suddenly, it showed up again. The demon grabbed him, carried him up to the sky, and dropped him so high, no one would be able to survive it. He remembered his mother looking up at him, before he used to be the same size as her, now he was as big as a skyscrapper. His last memory, before it went black, was his father, glowing a bright red, looking down at him... and he was crying. He had never seen him cry before. He was the toughest monster in all the land. When he woke up, he saw that he was now as tall as his father used to be, but there was no sign of him.

After that, he traveled to the Bonin Islands. There, he met Angurius, another Rodan, Gorosaurus, Mothra Leo, and several others. One day, while he was going to leave the island, he swam into something, an invisible barrier. It turned out, every monster in the world (except Mothra Leo, lucky bastard) was now trapped within the island. The humans that once carred for him, were now afraid of him.

When Godzilla got to the other island, he saw that all of the other Kaiju (including Mothra Leo) were there too. They all looked up, awaiting for something to happen.

 **Dimension Tide's Limit - Michiru Oshima**

The Gotengo had arrived at the worm hole, Captain Gordon saw several monsters underneath it.

"Get to your battle stations, be on standby," ordered Gordon.

Godzilla and the other Kaiju got in their attack positions. The portal then began pulling in all of the earth around it, the Kaiju, and the Gotengo.

"SKREEEEEEEOOOOOOOONK!"

All of the monsters began to roar as the black hole pulled them in closer. Godzilla's dorsal plates started to glow a bright light blue. Mothra Leo's antennas began glowing as well. A charging sound was heard from the Gotengo.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

"CHIIIIIRRP!"

"AWWWWWWAH!"

A huge blue beam of pure radiation (not fire) erupted from Godzilla's mouth and hit the black hole. Mothra Leo's antennas shot out two bright yellow laser beams at the portal also. Huge beams of heat were shot out of King Caesar's eyes at the black hole. Hundreds of missiles and masers were fired from the Gotengo at the portal. This only made the black hole even more unstable. The portal started to pull in the monsters and the Gotengo more faster and harder.

"PUT THE ENGINES IN FULL REVERESE!"

The monsters began to roar more louder. Rodan was the first to be pulled into the black hole. Angurius and Gorosaurus tried to bury themselves into the ground, but they too were sucked in. Mothra Leo flapped his wings as hard as he could but was also pulled in. King Caesar, Manda, Zilla, and Ebirah were sucked into the portal too. The Gotengo, while it's engines were powerful, they were not strong enough to to resist the gravitational pull of the black hole. Godzilla was the last one who hasn't gotten pulled in yet. Suddenly, his feet started to lose their grip on the ground. He began charging up for another atomic breath. He shot the beam at the portal, which caused it to fall down towards the Earth. Godzilla roared directly at the black hole one last time before he was sucked in. The black hole immediately after collapsed. All that was left was a huge crater in its place.

* * *

 **Main Title (GMK Ost) - Kow Otani**

Godzilla: King of the Pocket Monsters


	2. Battle in the Distortion World

I do not own Godzilla or Pokemon.

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

Shinichi woke up to a room full of flickering lights, sparking wires, and loud alarms. He looked around and saw the unconscious bodies of his crew mates.

He shook the shoulders of the crewman next to him,"Kazama! Wake up!"

Shinichi was a member of the M-Organization, a subdivision of the U.N.G.C.C. made up mutant super soldiers who's job is to stop rogue Kaiju. Mutants were humans with superhuman strength and incredible physical capabilities. They were discovered a few years after the first Godzilla attack in 1954. Nobody knows where they came from or why they were given these powers.

Kazama slowly opened his eyes and looked around,"What happened!?"

"I don't know, but we were sucked into some type of portal," Shinichi responded.

Soon, everybody in the bridge woke up. Captain Gordon walked to a control panel and pressed on the touchscreen. A map of the Gotengo was displayed, showing all of the areas that were damaged.

"Shinichi, Tadashi, Kazama, stay here to watch the ship and repair anything if possible, the rest of you, follow me," Captain Gordon ordered.

 **Distortion World - Pokemon Platinum**

Captain Gordon and the other crewmen left the ship with rifles to defend themselves. They were greeted to a world that was completely in havoc. There were floating islands everywhere, streams of water flowed around in the sky, and everything seemed to be distorted. They explored the dimension until they heard several faint roars.

"SHRIIEEK!"

"uHAuHAAAAuh!"

"SHRIIIIIICK!

The roars of Angurius and Rodan were heard, along with an unknown monster as well. They began to clutch their weapons more closely,"Stay vigilant men. You don't know what could await us next."

The roars of the monsters became more louder. Suddenly after going around the corner, they spotted Godzilla, Angurius, Rodan, Mothra Leo, Ebirah, Manda, Gorosaurus, and Zilla battling what looked like a small (compared to the Kaiju), serpent-like demon with 6 streamers.

* * *

"SKREEEOOOOONK!"

 **Battle! Giratina - Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire**

Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the unknown monster. The creature dodged, then it charged up and hit him with several small balls of energy. Godzilla seemed completely unfazed and swiped it out of the sky with his tail. The monster slammed into the ground, it was then slammed by a large, spikey ball. The ball unraveled, revealing Angurius.

"SHRIIEEK!"

The creature was them picked up by Rodan. Suddenly, two large purple cloud, pulsing with energy, formed around the unknown monster and Rodan. The cloud surrounding Rodan exploded, causing him to crash into the ground. Zilla's dorsal plates began to glow a bright green. Atomic fire spewed from his mouth, at the unknown monster. The monster, just as the fire was about to reach him, suddenly disappeared.

"RAAAAWWWR!"

Zilla stood there, confused at what just happened. He looked around, sniffing the air in order to pick up a scent and find the creature. He was then slammed in the back by said creature. The creature was about to hit him with several aura spheres until it was hit in the face by two yellow laser beams. The monster turned around and was tackled by Mothra Leo. Mothra Leo then flapped his wings and sent golden glitter towards the monster. The creature sent several aura spheres towards Mothra Leo, only for them to be stopped by the glitter and explode on contact.

"AWWWWWWAH!"

The demon-like creature slams into the ground, where a huge white bolt of lightning hit the creature. It turned around, only to be met by a giant hairy fist. The creature flies into a wall, it gets up and summons a cloud that engulfs both it and King Caesar. The cloud around the dog-lion Kaiju explodes, releasing a huge amount of energy. That energy is absorbed into Caesar's red eyes. Suddenly, King Caesar shoots rainbow colored laser beams out of his eyes at the flying creature. The serpent creature flies up into the sky, dodging the beam.

"AWWWWRRRRR!"

Two giant red claws were swiped at the creature. Ebirah tried to pinch it, but it flew up too high. It then formed a giant shadow hand and clawed the giant lobster. It was then shot out of the sky by a large stream of green fire. A giant sea dragon then tried to swallow the monster but missed. Manda started to wrap around the unknown creature and strangle it. The creature disappeared, reappeared above him, and shot a barrage of aura spheres at him.

"SCREECH!"

Manda cried out in pain as the spheres hit him. A tail slammed into the demon creature and threw him across. Gorosaurus ran towards the monster and attempted to kick it. The creature dodged it, formed another giant shadow claw, grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground.

"BHAuHAAuUH!"

"Captain! We need to do something!" said one of the crew members in a distressed tone.

Gordon stood there for a moment as he watched the battle between the Kaiju. "Follow me," he commanded the crewmen. They travelled back to the Gotengo and headed up towards the bridge. They then all sat back down in their stations and prepared for launch.

"How much of the ship is still functional?" asked Gordon.

"87% of the ship is still function, captain," replied Tadashi

"Good, this ship is still able to fight," said Gordon,"Start the main engines!"

"Starting main engines," one of the crew members replied. The engines sputtered for a bit, but then roared to life.

"Are the weapons charged?" asked Gordon.

"Yes captain," replied Shinichi.

"3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!"

The Gotengo lifted off the ground and started heading towards the battle.

* * *

Giratina had never fought a battle quite like this before. He was against not 1, not 2, not 3, but 9 monsters at the same time! Maybe, he could destroy some of them, but many seemed to be as strong as he and Arceus, maybe even stronger! He was about to use Shadow Claw on the giant, charcoal grey lizard until he heard a faint drilling sound. He then retracted his shadowy hand. They all stood still as they listened at the drilling noise.

Suddenly, a giant airship with a drill in the front bursted through the wall and hit him! He roared in pain as he was being impaled. The airship then fired a battalion of missiles at him, and ship stopped drilling and moved away. The missiles then all slammed into his body.

"SHRIIIIIIIIICK!"

The two giant lizards, the moth, and the airship began charging up for another attack. He saw that he wasn't going to survive the blast, so he used all of the remaining energy he had left to create several portals.

 **Dimension Tide's Limit - Michiru Oshima**

The world began to shake and the Kaiju began to roar. Suddenly, individual portals appeared underneath all of the Kaiju, and the airship. The giant Aerodactyl, the moth, and the airship tried to fly away from the portals but were sucked in. The monsters that couldn't fly all tried to climb out of them, but they too were sucked in. The portals then closed with a "swoop" sound.

"Great, problem solved, now Arceus will have to deal with them," thought Giratina.

He then quietly began to go to sleep, and slowly replenished his energy.


	3. A New Pokemon

I do not own Godzilla or Pokemon

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

 **Team Rocket Motto - Pokemon Anime Sound Collection**

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!" announced a pink haired woman in a white uniform.

"Noble answers are what we're all about!" said a blue haired man with a red "R" on his shirt.

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame," stated the girl,"A single flower of evil in this fleeting world. Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!" announced the man with blue hair,"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James."

"It's all for one and one for all!" shouted a talking yellow cat with a coin on it's head.

"A glittering dark star that always shines bright!" said Jessie.

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!" shouted both Jessie and James.

"That's right!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" shouted an 11 year old boy with a blue and white striped t-shirt, and a red baseball cap,"What are you doing here?!"

"Stealing your Pokemon of course," replied Jessie.

"AND THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, TWERP!" shouted Meowth.

Ash and his companions stared at the giant robot that contained all of their stolen Pokemon. Among those Pokemon was a small, yellow electric mouse with two red circles on it's cheeks.

Yellow sparks began appearing around the mouse's cheeks and tail. Suddenly, it was engulfed by a huge ball of electricity and shouted,"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!"

A huge lightning bolt blasted out of the side of the robot, catching everyone by surprise. The robot fell to the ground and exploded.

"OUR ROBOT!" exclaimed the Team Rocket trio.

Emerging from the wreckage were a Pikachu, Alolan Vulpix, Popplio, Steenee, Alolan Marowak, Charjabug, and Togedemaru. They all jumped into the arms of their trainers.

"Oh no."

Pikachu leaped out of Ash's arms. "PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" commanded Ash.

"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu formed a giant thunderbolt and striked the Team Rocket trio, causing them to blast off into the sky.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US!" yelled James.

"ATLEAST THE BEWEAR DIDN'T GET US AGAIN!" stated Jessie.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled as they flew up into the sky, and disappeared as a star appeared in their place.

* * *

In the middle of the Alola Sea, storm clouds begin to form. The clouds swirl around and start to create a vortex. The vortex soon turns into a gigantic portal. Lightning appears around the portal as it pulses with energy. Suddenly, a giant, charcoal grey lizard with white dorsal fins falls down from the portal and splashes into the water below.

"SKREEEEEOOOOOOOONK!"

Godzilla surfaces and looks up at the portal above. He roars angrily at the portal and prepares his atomic breath. Just as he was about to shoot, the portal disappears and the beam misses.

"SKREEEEEEEOOOOOONK!" he roars, furious that the thing that sent him away from his home is gone.

He spots a nearby island and decides to go take a rest there.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Rocket trio scream as they fall to the ground.

They crash on a small beach on Melemele Island. They groan as they slowly get up, shaking the sand off of their bodies.

"Can't we just have one day where we aren't being hugged by that Bewear, or getting catapulted into the sky!" complained Jessie.

"Yeah, we're just gonna say to twerps 'Can you stop blasting us into the sky' and to that giant bear 'Please don't hug us'," said Meowth sarcastically.

"We might get demoted if we keep this up, or even worse FIRED!" exclaimed out James.

"Unless a new Pokemon suddenly shows up right in front of us."

As if by cue, a giant, black Tyranitar like creature surfaces from the sea and walks towards the beach.

"LOOK OUT!" warns the cat Pokemon.

The trio run behind a nearby rock as the giant Pokemon walks onto the sand and comes crashing down with a tired groan.

The trio peak their heads above the rock. "It looks like our prayers have been answered," Meowth says nervously.

Jessie begins to pull out a device and begins to make a call.

A hologram of a girl with glasses and blue hair appears,"What is it!?" she asks coldly.

"Matori! Put us through with Giovanni immediately! It's urgent!" Jessie orders.

The screen turns to static. Soon, an old man with a suit and an "R" on is left pocket appears. He appears big and his face is covered by a shadow, giving him an ominous feel.

"What seems to be so important for you to be calling me?" asked Giovanni in a menacing tone.

"Mr. Giovanni! I think we may have discovered a new Pokemon!" exclaimed James.

"Show me it."

"Right away sir," responded Jessie. She turned the camera around and an image of a giantic, sleeping Tyranitar appeared on Giovanni's screen.

Giovanni's mouth dropped in amazement of the new Pokemon (and from the shock that the trio had actually discovered this Pokemon). A smile then slowly creeped onto his face.

"Good job you three!" the trio's boss congratulated,"Stay there and secure the perimeter. Don't let anyone see the Pokemon."

"Yes sir!" said the trio.

"Good. I will be sending several Rocket grunts to help you out, along with some scientists to research it. Do _not_ fail me!"

The screen closed as the Rocket trio looked up at the giant creature that layed in front of them.

"Let's get to work, shall we," stated Jessie.

James and Meowth nodded in agreement.


	4. Persecution of the Masses

I do not own Godzilla or Pokemon

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

 **Team Rocket Motto - Pokemon Anime Sound Collection**

A black, VTOL aircraft with a giant red "R" on it's side flew towards Kala'e Bay. At the beach were hundreds of grunts in black uniforms and scientists surrounding a titanic, Tyranitar like creature. The creature rested on it's stomach, unaware of what was happening around him. The aircraft landed and a tall, old man with a suit on stepped off.

Jessie, James, and Meowth approached him and saluted. "Welcome sir!" they greeted with a huge smile on their faces.

Giovanni turned around, faced the trio, and if you looked really closely, you could see his smile. "Jessie, James, Meowth, this was really unexpected of you three. Keep up the good work," he complimented.

"Yes sir!"

Giovanni was then escorted by a small group Team Rocket grunts to several small tents. There, groups of scientists were gathered. They were working with all sorts of scientific instruments, trying to gain information about the mysterious Pokemon that showed up.

Giovanni walked up to an old, bald scientist with glasses and a small beard and asked,"Dr. Gala, what do have you learned about the Pokemon so far?" Dr. Gala was the head scientist of Team Rocket. After Dr. Fuji was killed by Mewtwo, Gala replaced him. Although, he never lived up to Fuji's genius.

"We think it might be a water type and it also appears that it has high radiation levels," replied Gala.

"Why haven't you learned more?" questioned the Team Rocket boss.

"We need better equipment in order to learn more about it."

Giovanni waited for a second before saying,"Capture it in a Pokeball and send it to HQ, you can continue working on it there."

"We tried capturing it in Pokeball, but it doesn't work, it just bounces off!" stated Gala.

"Why?"

"We don't know!"

Giovanni thought for a moment and said,"Don't worry about that right now, prepare to leave for Rocket HQ."

"Yes Sir!"

The scientists began to pack up and leave for Kanto. Meanwhile, several helicopters hovered above the massive Pokemon. Rocket grunts wrapped chains around the Pokemon's body. The helicopters then hooked onto the chains and lifted the creature up. Unknown to them, they had accidentally woken it up.

 **Godzilla Lands - Michiru Oshima**

The creature snorted and slowly opened it's eyes. He had a surprised expression when he saw hundreds of Rocket grunts surrounding it. He looked up and saw that he was carried up. He broke himself out of the chains and fell back onto the ground. He had a very angry expression on his face while he stared at the grunts below him.

Giovanni was caught off guard by what just happened. He then ordered his grunts,"ATTACK THAT POKEMON!"

The grunts all threw their Pokeballs and in a flash of red light, released all of their Pokemon such as Ratata, Hypno, and more.

They all punched, kicked, bit, scratched, or blasted the creature with no avail. If anything, it just made him more pissed off.

"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!"

The monster turned around and tail striked all of the Pokemon and grunts near him, either killing them or causing them to fall into unconsciousness with severe injuries.

Several grunts and Pokemon tried attacking him again but they were all stomped on.

"EVACUATE THE AREA NOW!" yelled Giovanni as he rushed towards his aircraft.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were also running towards an aircraft but they were hit by the monster's tail and flew into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled while blasted off into the sky.

Giovanni, along with several others, made it to their aircraft. A small group of aircraft flew into the sky. The monster saw this and his dorsal plates began flowing a bright blue. He shot his atomic breath at the group and destroyed almost all of them. He fired another one but missed.

He stared at the retreating aircraft and angrily roared,"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!"

Giovanni silently stared at the destruction that just unfolded, he quietly muttered,"Team Rocket will have their revenge."

* * *

Godzilla was angry, no furious at what the humans had done to him. What did he ever do to deserve this? He helped save the world from Destroyah, he convinced the other Kaiju not to attack the humans, and this is what he got in return! First, they turned his home, the Monster Islands, into his prison, and now this! This was the last straw!

He wondered who those men in black were, and what those small monsters were. How were these people capable of commanding those small, yet powerful creatures? This all went to the back of his mind, as it soon filled with vengeance.

He was currently walking through a forest. It wasn't long before he spotted several buildings in the distance. He decided that they would be his first targets.

* * *

Ash, along with Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles were walking through Route 3. They had just finished sending an Ultra Beast back through the Ultra Wormhole and were heading back towards the Pokemon School.

"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!"

A loud roar was heard nearby. It was then followed by the sound of several stomps.

"Did you guys here that!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah! It sounded like it came from there!" Lana pointed towards Kala'e Bay. Smoke could be seen rising above the beach.

"I don't like the look of that. We should get away from here as fast as possible," Lillie said while she picked up her white Vulpix.

"Well I think we should see what the problem is!" replied Ash,"After all, it might be another Ultra Beast."

"He has a point," Sophocles stated.

"Good! Then let's go!" yelled Ash as he went running towards the smoke. His classmates then followed suit.

When they got there, they saw that the bay was in complete ruins. They explored the area more and came across a black, piece of clothing that was stuck in the sand.

"What's this?" Ash picked up the clothe and wiped the sand off of it, revealing a giant, bright red "R" on it. "This is Team Rocket!" he shouted.

"WHAT!" shouted his companions.

"What would they be doing here?" questioned Kiawe.

"I think they were after that Ultra Beast we heard earlier," replied Mallow.

"If that's the case then they must have failed miserably," said Sophocles.

"GUY'S I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" shouted Ash at the other side of the beach.

Ash's friends all walked towards him. When they reach him, they looked around and had a confused look on their faces.

"So where is it?" asked Lillie.

"Look down," replied Ash.

They all looked at the ground. They then realized that they were in a giant footprint.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kiawe.

"If we follow the footprints, we might find out where the Ultra Beast is!" stated Ash.

They all proceeded to follow the footprints which led them through a forest. Unknown to them, the beast was already miles away, doing what you would expect a giant monster to do.

* * *

A man was sitting at a table in a cafe, waiting for his drink to be served. The waitress arrived with his coffee and placed it on his table. Just as he was about to grab it, he saw several ripples forming in his drink. The ground began shaking. A stomping was heard, and it was getting louder and louder every second. People began screaming as they feared for what was coming next. A huge stampede of people came running down the street.

The man left the cafe. He turned around and saw a giant, black tail smash through the building. He looked up and saw a huge piece of debris right on top of him, falling down towards him. What was heard next was a huge thump and the sound of the crushing of bones.

 **Persecution of the Masses - Shiro Sagisu**

"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!"

Godzilla walked through the streets of Hau'oli City with a giant wall of smoke and fire trailing right behind him. He roars at anything he sees. Below him are crowds of people, desperately trying to run away from him. Godzilla's leg comes crashing through a building, causing the structure to fall over in a cloud of smoke and dust and crushes everyone unfortunate to be below it.

An old man in a suit is sitting in his office at the Alola Capitol Building in Hau'oli, doing some paperwork. The door slams open and a person alerts him,"Mr. President! Hau'oli City is being attacked!"

"What!"

He is escorted to the event room where many of his cabinet members already are. Several people roll a TV into the room. The screen turns on and the image of a titanic Tyranitar is shown on the news destroying the city.

"Oh my Arceus," mutters the President.

A crowd of people are trying to get out of a building. Suddenly, a giant foot bursts through the building, causing it to collapse and fall down and crush the crowd. Godzilla looks down and roars at the people running away.

"Sound the alarm! Evacuate the city! Prepare a military assault on that Pokemon!" orders the President.

 **Persecution of the masses. Sacred blessings count for nothing.**

Squadrons of jets taxi to the runway and prepare to take off. Tanks begin rolling out of their military base and head towards Hau'oli. Military transport vehicles transport soldiers and Pokemon to the city. People start leaving their homes and evacuate the city while the alarm blares. Government officials board several helicopters and evacuate Hau'oli.

The soldiers and Pokemon get out of the trucks and prepare to attack the monster. Tanks begin to aim their turrets at the Kaiju. Jets fly out of the clouds and spot Godzilla.

 **Oh God give us your protection.**

Jets begin to fire their missiles and guns at Godzilla. Tanks fire their turrets at the monster. Pokemon blast the giant lizard with their beams. Godzilla is completely unfazed by these attacks and slowly turns around. His spines and mouth begins to glow a bright blue.

 **Let no blame lie on the innocents who have prayed.**

Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the squadron of aircraft in the sky, destroying them. He then aimed his ray at all of the tanks on the ground near him, obliterating them. Soldiers and Pokemon tried to run away, but they too were hit by the beam.

 **If your high praise is all we have. Let us not be without you.**

Godzilla fires his atomic breath at all of the buildings around him, slicing them in half. He walks through the remains of Hau'oli City as the skyline turns into a wall of fire.

* * *

Ash and his friends reach Hau'oli City, or the ruins of Hau'oli City. They were shocked to find that the city had been completely destroyed.

"What happened?" whispered Lillie.

"It looks like that Ultra Beast was here," said Sophocles.

"That must be one strong Ultra Beast," stated Ash.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shake and heard several loud footsteps. They all turned around and saw a giant Tyranitar with charcoal grey skin and white spikes on it's back.


	5. Godzilla vs Tapu Koko

I do not own Godzilla or Pokemon

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

The city of Hau'oli was devastated, buildings were demolished, roads were destroyed, fire engulfed the entire city, and above all of that was Godzilla. He surveyed the landscape, completely satisfied with the destruction he had cause. Now he knew why his father hated the humans so much. They had hurt him. They had hurt both of them. They needed to be punished for their sins. He turned towards the ocean, where he will travel until he finds another city to wreck havoc on.

Suddenly, he caught scent of something behind him. It smelled like humans. He turned around and saw six human children and seven of those strange creatures starring at him. They all ran behind the nearest building, except one, a boy with a striped t-shirt and a red cap. At first he just wanted to stomp on him, but then he became curious as to why he wasn't running away.

All of a sudden, he heard what sounded like an 11 year old kid in his head say,"Why did you do this?"

His eyes widened in surprise. He moved his head closer at the boy to get a better look at him. Did he just talk to him?

Without warning, a giant ball of electricity crashed into the side of his body. The electric sphere didn't hurt him or anything, it just made him feel more powerful, and angry. He roared in surprise and surveyed his surroundings for the attacker. His attacker was a flying, black creature with a huge orange plume and half of a bird mask on each of it's arms.

"WRAAAAAAAAAOW!" the creature cried.

* * *

 **Battle! Tapu - Pokemon Sun Moon**

"It's Tapu Koko!" yelled Ash

"It's going to fight that Ultra Beast!" exclaimed Kiawe.

The guardian deity then flew at the floor at a high speed, but before it could reach it, a huge tail swatted the Pokemon into a nearby building. The titanic Tyranitar's mouth glowed blue as it charged up for another attack. It fired at the building, but Tapu Koko managed to move in time to escape the beam.

"We should get out of here!" shouted Lillie, fearful that they might get caught in the middle of the battle,"This is too dangerous!"

"No way!" replied Ash with excitement,"This is awesome!"

Tapu Koko then released a huge discharge of electricity at the giant Pokemon. They all screamed in surprise as one of bolts hit the building right next to the group, causing it to explode into a million pieces.

"You're right, let's get out of here," nervously said the Ketchum.

The Melemele Island deity slammed into the giant monster, creating a huge pink shockwave. The creature fell to the floor and crashed into some of the buildings. Underneath those buildings were Ash and his friends. They all looked up and closed their eyes, awaiting to be crushed by the rubble. It never happened. Instead, they saw a giant, black, hand above them, stopping the rubble from falling on top of them. They all stood there in shock at what just happened.

The hand then threw the rubble at the Legendary Pokemon, catching it off guard. The monster fired his blue ray, but the Pokemon was quick and managed to dodge it. Tapu Koko dived towards the floor in order to do another Nature's Madness, but before it could, the Legendary was caught between the jaws of the gigantic creature. It then threw the Pokemon into the sky, across half of the entire city.

"WRAAAAAAAAAOW!"

Yellow electricity began to surround the deity. The electricity condensed in front of Tapu Koko, forming a giant, electric sphere. The guardian deity fired the sphere towards the monster. The sphere exploded, and the Tyranitar-like monster was surrounded by a huge amount of electrical energy. The creature's dorsal plates began to glow a bright yellow as is absorbed all of the electricity around it. Electrical bolts began surrounding the plates as the giant monster opened his mouth. A huge, blue beam of radiation, combined with a yellow spiral was fired out of his mouth, and headed towards the Legendary. The guardian deity's eyes widened, just as the beam was about to make impact. The beam created a giant explosion, launching the Legendary Pokemon far away from Melemele Island.

"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!"

* * *

Godzilla stood over the wreckage of the city and roared proudly, another victory for the King of the Monsters. He turned around and headed back towards the ocean, with so many thoughts lingering in his mind. What are these creatures? Who was that kid? How did my atomic breath get more powerful?

Suddenly, Godzilla heard the same voice that he heard before the battle say in his mind,"Thank you."

Godzilla immediately stopped what he was doing and turned towards the group of children.

"What did you say?" asked Godzilla in his mind.

"I said thank you," replied the voice.

Godzilla widened his eyes,"You're a psychic!"

"No, but I can use aura!" said the the voice in a cheerful tone,"Thank you for saving us!"

"I didn't mean to save you! I just wanted something to use against that creature while I recharged!" angrily replied the Kaiju.

"Oh, okay," the voice sadly said, only for it to cheer up one second later,"My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! What's yours?"

Godzilla growled and turned back towards the water and slomarched towards it. All of a sudden he stopped, and turned his head back towards the boy,"It's Gojira."

Ash turned his head back towards the kids behind and said something that was inaudible for Godzilla. Soon, the child turned his head back around, and he and his friends shouted,"THANK YOU GODZILLA!"

Godzilla turned his head back around and muttered,"Kids," in his own Kaiju dialect.

Slowly, he walked into the ocean. He dove his head into the water and swam with only his dorsal plates sticking out. Godzilla swam deeper, until he was submerged beneath the waves.


	6. The Next Target

I don't own Godzilla or Pokemon

Sorry for taking too long. I was procrastinating, because that's what procrastinators do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter because it's probably going to be another month until a new one appears.

 **Bold - Music**

* * *

As Godzilla swam through the ocean, he saw many sea creatures that he'd never seen before. He saw a huge fish that seemed to be comprised of many smaller fish, a big colorful fish with long eyelids and sharp teeth, gigantic blue jellyfish with eyes, a blue sea dragon, and many more. After this, it was clear that he wasn't home anymore. Some of the creatures tried to attack him, but most were afraid of his appearance and swam away. The creatures that did attack him were powerful, but their attacks only annoyed him.

While all of this was happening, Godzilla thought about what happened an hour ago. A giant bird mask with electric powers attacked him, while a boy with psychic powers appeared. It was the first time he saw a person with psychic abilites since 1996. When he was born, a psychic raised him until his father took over. After his father died, Godzilla traveled the world, defending it from many monsters that threatened to destroy it. Then, the humans captured him and many others on an island chain, he hasn't seen a psychic since. Also, it seemed that the electricity from that bird... helmet... creature... thing seemed to power him up. That would've been so useful.

Godzilla was brought out of his train of thought when one of the creatures hit him in the eye. Godzilla had enough of this, he approached a group of sea creatures and opened his mouth, and ate all of them. They tasted surprisingly good. After that, all of the creatures around him left him alone. Problem solved. He then began to wonder what was happening back at that island.

* * *

Ash opened the door of the Pokemon School revealing Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Lusamine, and Samson Oak.

"Ash! Lillie! Lana! Kiawe! Mallow! Sophocles!" they all yelled at the same time as they ran towards the group, giving them a big, tight hug. Ash and his companions' faces slowly turned blue as they tried to get out of the hug.

"Uh? Can you stop hugging us?" asked Ash as he struggled to get out of their grasp.

"It's a bit tight!" stated Lillie.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUU!" yelled Pikachu as he shocked everyone in the hug, lighting up the entire room.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everybody as they were electrocuted by the yellow rodent.

After they recovered from the shock, Lusamine asked,"Why were you late? We were worried about you!"

"We came in contact with what we think was another Ultra Beast," replied Sophocles.

"Impossible, if there was another Ultra Beast, we would've detected it!" exclaimed the president of the Aether Foundation.

"But it didn't look like any other Pokemon I saw before," stated Ash.

"Anyway, where were you?" asked Professor Kukui.

"At Hau'oli City," replied the Ultra Guardians nonchalantly.

"HAU'OLI CITY!" yelled the four adults in surprise,"YOU WERE AT HAU'OLI CITY!"

"Yeah, so what?" said Ash in a confused manner.

"Hau'oli City was attacked by an unknown Pokemon an hour ago!" stated Professor Burnet. She then proceeded to turn on the small tv in the room.

 **The Beginning - Takayuki Hattori**

The image of a ruined Hau'oli City was shown on the news. It's buildings were rubble, smoke covered the entire landscape, small fires were seen poking out of some of the ruined buildings, soldiers and search and rescue personnel were seen scouting the area for survivors, sometimes you would see a body or two crushed underneath some concrete. Overcrowded hospitals and Pokemon Centers were shown, filled to the brim with injured people and Pokemon. Every second you would see several search and rescue personnel carrying people or Pokemon on a stretcher. It was hard know if they were either dead or not.

The screen changed to footage of giant Tyranitar fighting Tapu Koko. The massive creature is seen firing a blue beam with a yellow spiral at the guardian deity. A large explosion appears in the sky and launches the Legendary Pokemon into the clouds out of frame.

The monster roars,"SKREEEEEOOOOOOONK!" and turns towards the ocean and slowly walks towards it.

The creature dives into the water. After that, the footage is cut and is replaced by two news anchors talking about the event. Professor Burnet walks towards the tv and shuts it off.

The two professors, president, and principal stare at the group with their arms crossed. "What did you kids do there?" angrily asked Principal Oak. Ash and his friends looked towards the ground.

"Something occurred at Kala'e Bay, so we decided to go check it out," explained Lillie.

"We found the remains of what appeared to be the remains of a Team Rocket base," said Kiawe.

"Ash here found several large footprints," stated Sophocles,"We followed them to find out what caused all of that destruction."

"They led to Hau'oli which was already destroyed by the time we got there," stated Mallow.

"There, we found a giant Tyranitar fighting against Tapu Koko," said Lana.

"We were about to get crushed by a falling building, until Godzilla saved us," stated Ash.

"Who's Godzilla?" questioned Professor Burnet.

"Oh! Uh... it's uh... a name I came up with for the giant Tyranitar!" stammered Ash.

"Oh, okay," replied Professor Burnet, still suspicious of Ash.

"Anyway, that creature is too dangerous to be left alone," stated Lusamine,"Ultra Guardians, you are tasked with finding and apprehending that creature. Do you accept this mission?"

"Ult-roger!" shouted Ash and his companions. Their Pokemon also shouted cheerfully in response to the mission.

* * *

The S.S. Conceal traveled beneath the ocean, searching for the mysterious Pokemon that led to the destruction of Hau'oli City.

"Four minutes until we have reached the target Captain," stated a person in a black suit and red "R" on his shirt to a woman in a white suit with a red "R" on her left pocket.

"Good. Mr. Burks, prepare the torpedoes," ordered Captain Ishikawa.

"Yes ma'am," replied the Team Rocket grunt. He pressed several buttons, preparing the torpedoes for launch.

After a few minutes, the submarine reached a large mountain. "All stop!" ordered the Captain. Soon, the sub stopped right in front of the mount. It's surface seemed to be very rough and had large spikes sticking out of it.

"That's strange, the target should be right here," said the first Rocket grunt in confusion.

Captain Ishikawa thought for a moment before commanding,"Fire at that mountain, the Pokemon must be in there."

"Fire one!" yelled Burks as he pressed a button, and fired a torpedo at the mount. The torpedo hit the mountain, causing it to explode on impact. After the smoke cleared, the entire crew of the Conceal's jaw dropped in disbelief. The torpedo didn't leave a single scratch on the mountain.

"What? IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Ishikawa in surprise.

 **Godzilla Lands - Michiru Oshima**

Suddenly, the mountain began to rumble and slowly rose from the ground. Rocks surrounding the mount were thrown off the sea floor. All of a sudden, large tail appeared and shot up.

"FULL ASTERN!"

The submarine moved backwards, just in time to avoid the giant tail that immediately fell back down onto the ocean floor. As the mountain continued to rise, a large orange eye opened on the side of it and stared at the submersible that attacked it.

"FIRE EVERYTHING AT THAT POKEMON!" the Captain ordered.

The ship fired a barrage of torpedoes at the target as it traveled backwards, but they didn't seem to have any effect against creature. It just seemed to tick it off even more. The creature turned to face the sub and roared at it, warning them to stop attacking or else. The crew of Conceal ignored the warning and continued to fire upon the massive being.

The spines on the back of the creature began to glow a bright blue as it opened it's mouth, light radiating from the inside of it too. A large blue beam fired at the submarine, causing it to explode and vaporize the entire crew in less than a second.

The creature walked towards the wreckage of the sub and sniffed it's remains. It turned around and faced towards Kanto. It's eyes glaring with revenge.

The being puffed up it's chest and bellowed a roar that would be heard throughout the ocean,"SKEEEEEEOOOOOONK!"


	7. I'm sorry

**Author's** **Note**

I'm sorry to say this to all who are reading this but Godzilla: King of the Pocket Monsters has been abandoned. The reason for this is that I ran out of ideas on where to go on from that point forward and because I lost interest. Although, I still have some ideas of what I wanted to do with this fic and I want to share them with you guys.

Here are some of those ideas:

 _Other Kaiju show up and attack all regions_

 _Gotengo arrives and kill or subdue the Kaiju_

 _Godzilla destroys Team Rocket's main base_

 _Godzilla attacks Viridian City_

 _Godzilla vs Articuno, Zapados, and Moltres_

 _Gotengo vs Godzilla_

 _Portal between Godzilla world and Pokemon world is made_

 _Kiryu is introduced_

 _Kiryu, Super-X 3, Kyogre, and Groudon vs Gigan_

 _Godzilla, Kiryu, and Rayquaza vs Gigan and Megalon_

 _King Ghidorah and Space Godzilla attack_

 _Godzilla vs King Ghidorah and Space Godzilla_

 _Godzilla, Kiryu, Super-X 3, Gotengo, G-Force, Rodan, Anguirius, King Caeser, Zilla, Mewtwo, Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina vs Gigan, Megalon, King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, Kaiser Ghidorah, and Bagan_

So these where some of the ideas I was going to implement in the story. I'm sorry I could finish it.

This is WriterRA signing out.


End file.
